


Asunto pendiente (Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #OlimpiadasYoI2020, Drama & Romance, M/M, OlimpiadasYoI2020, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Cada cierto tiempo un ser de luz le concede a un fantasma el deseo de poder concretar el asunto pendiente que aún lo ata a este mundo y así poder realizar su viaje al más allá. Tras morir, Yuuri fue seleccionado para poder cumplir su deseo el cual era encontrar el amor verdadero.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es completamente mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Asunto pendiente (Yuyuu)

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> Esta historia fue creada y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el :  
> 28-10-2017
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historia**

Una vez cada cien años aproximadamente, un ser desconocido en el mundo terrenal el cual tiene el poder de conceder deseos, le da la oportunidad a algún alma errante de poder realizar su “asunto pendiente” en el mundo de los vivos con la finalidad de que puedan llegar a la tan famosa luz y poder pasar al otro lado, en lugar de quedarse en la tierra vagando por la eternidad.

Este ser de luz con hermosos ojos azules y cabellos largos y plateados solo concede ese deseo a quienes cumplen con su única condición, que el deseo por el cual se quedaron arraigados aquí sea uno puro y hermoso. Así fue como dio con el fantasma de Yuuri Katsuki, un alma en pena que nunca encontró el amor cuando aún tenía un cuerpo físico y que siempre lo había anhelado.

No hay que confundirse, Yuuri tuvo amor de su familia y amigos, pero jamás amor romántico y desinteresado que solo una pareja puede ofrecerle. Lamentablemente murió de manera repentina en un accidente de avión cuando este se estrelló de camino a Rusia, a donde se dirigía por motivos laborales.

Yuuri en vida era un artista bastante conocido en su país y se le dio la oportunidad de presentar sus pinturas en el extranjero, para su mala suerte el avión sufrió una falla técnica que lo hizo caer en el mar, donde el azabache terminó muriendo ahogado. En el momento en que la luz desaparecía de sus ojos marrones, una hermosa aparición le hablo aún estando bajo el agua— qué lástima, eras tan joven —el ser se acercó a él, con sus cabellos ondeando por el movimiento marítimo y le extendió una mano para que la sostuviera— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Maravillado por el ente de luz, el muchacho no podía formular una respuesta rápida— Yuuri —respondió cuando salió de su asombro luz ¿Estoy muerto?

—Sí, pero al parecer te convertirás en un alma errante. Tienes un asunto pendiente ¿No es así? ¿Podrías decirme cual es?

Yuuri pensó detenidamente ¿Cuál sería el deseo que lo mantendría ligado a este mundo impidiéndole ir a donde pertenecía ahora que estaba muerto?— nunca logre tener el amor de alguien —“que hermoso deseo” pensó el platinado sonriendo para sí mismo, le encantaban esos asuntos que trataban sobre sentimientos tan hermosos, pero a la vez tan dolorosos.

—Bien, te concederé tu deseo —Yuuri observó al de ojos azules sin entender a qué se refería ¿Cómo podría cumplir su deseo si ya estaba muerto? Al ver su cara de confusión el platinado rió— no me malentiendas, se que estás muerto, pero tengo el poder de darte un tiempo para que seas físicamente sólido y así puedas cumplir tu último objetivo ¿Aceptas? —le extendió una mano al azabache para que este la estrechara a modo de cerrar el trato.

Yuuri no pregunto nada más, si estrechaba la mano de ese extraño “ángel” tendría la oportunidad de concretar lo que no dejo resuelto cuando aún vivía y así no convertirse en un alma en pena. Sin pensarlo dos veces y reuniendo toda su determinación, estrecho la mano del contrario notando en ese momento como su cuerpo era semi-transparente al poder observar su mano con más detenimiento.

—Encontrarán tu cuerpo aquí y anunciarán tu muerte de todos modos, además solo tendrás un tiempo determinado para cumplir tu objetivo —sin más el de ojos azules beso su mejilla logrando que una sensación extraña recorriera todo el cuerpo del azabache. Este miro sus manos y estas estaban igual que antes de morir— cómo estás muerto no necesitas comer o dormir, aunque si lo deseas puedes hacerlo… por último, no puedes contarle a nadie que eres una especie de “fantasma”, ni contactar a tu familia o amigos —el ente sonrió con tristeza— sé que es algo difícil, pero nada es gratis en la vida y mucho menos en la muerte. Debo irme, recuerda todo lo que te dije —se desvaneció y lo último que se escuchó fue su voz sonando lejana y diciendo “recuerda que vendré por ti, cuando llegue el momento”.

Yuuri perdió la conciencia a los segundos después, despertó a la orilla del mar en algo parecido a una playa, pero estaba deshabitada. Se levantó y se encontraba completamente seco y con su ropa estaba limpia, no parecía que hubiese salido del mar, parecía magia.

No sabía dónde se encontraba ni cómo haría para encontrar el amor en este lugar, pero si había caído aquí tenía que significar algo ¿No? no creía que ese mágico ser le hubiese dado esta segunda oportunidad si supiera que iba a fallar desde el principio. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, “sigue tu instinto” sintió como esa frase lo recorría entero, así que eso fue lo que hizo, camino en la dirección que su corazón —si es que aun lo poseía— le indicaba.

Llegó a un lugar donde había mucha gente, entre ellos varios turistas. Eso fue algo bueno, puesto que así podría mezclarse fácilmente entre las personas del lugar, ya que todos eran de distintas nacionalidades, lo único que encontró extraño era que el idioma que hablaban sonaba diferente entre una persona y otra, pero él los podía entender perfectamente. Quizás al morir el idioma se convertía en uno universal para no tener problemas al intentar comunicarse.

Siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo, buscando con la mirada alguna chica por la cual pudiese sentir algún tipo de atracción, solo debía seguir su instinto que al parecer ahora se encontraba más agudizado, quizás por estar entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos tenía algún tipo de sexto sentido. Camino por un buen rato, había muchas mujeres hermosas pero ninguna causaba en el algún sentimiento especial como “amor” o en última instancia un “gustar”, solo las encontraba bellas.

Ya rendido por el momento se sentó en la banca de un parque desconocido para él, no pensó que sería tan difícil encontrar el amor, pensó que al tener una segunda oportunidad le sería más fácil, pero ¿Cómo era posible encontrar en solo un rato algo que no encontró en toda una vida? Si lo ponía de esa manera sonaba estúpido, no sentía cansancio físico pero si uno psicológico, se estaba desesperando y había olvidado preguntarle a ese “ser” cuánto tiempo tenía para concretar su “asunto pendiente”.

Apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y bajó la cabeza para alcanzar con sus manos su frente, entonces sintió algo extraño, como si algo lo llamara a levantar la vista y observar en dirección a su izquierda. Lo hizo y pudo ver la espalda de una chica que parecía hermosa, delgada y con su largo cabello rubio, “parecía” ya que no podía ver su rostro.

La ansiedad en él comenzó a crecer, quería ver su cara, necesitaba saber cómo era ella. Sin darse cuenta ya se había levantado de su asiento caminando en dirección a la chica, a medida que se acercaba podía notar que ella era más alta que él, pero estaban en Rusia así que pensó que era normal, lo siguiente que notó fueron sus pantalones negros muy ajustados —algo normal hoy en día— y una camisa a cuadros negra con rojo, era una prenda unisex.

Noto que se había acercado demasiado cuando la chica volteo y pudo ver unos fieros, pero hermosos ojos verdes— ¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? —dijo con su voz ronca… Espera ¿Voz ronca? entonces se dio cuenta. Era un chico.

—Lo- lo siento… ehm estoy perdido y… —no se le ocurrían excusas del por qué lo observaba fijamente antes, seguramente se vio realmente extraño que un hombre observara tan atentamente a otro— no sé a dónde ir.

— ¿Y yo tengo cara de mapa o qué? —el tono del chico era brusco, parecía bastante enojado.

—Yuratchka, cuida tus modales —repentinamente un hombre de edad algo avanzada se acercó al rubio— te he dicho que tienes que mejorar tu forma de hablarle a otros.

—Tsk —chasqueo su lengua— no es mi culpa que sea tan estúpido como para estar perdido —el de ojos verdes seguía con su vista fija en Yuuri.

— ¿Perdido? —El anciano volteo a ver a Yuuri— ¿De dónde eres muchacho? Y ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? —El azabache lo miro confundido— disculpa los modales de mi nieto, su carácter es algo fuerte.

El hombre tenía muchas canas en su cabello, barba y bigote y usaba un tipo de boina negra. Su tono de voz era duro pero sus palabras eran amables por lo que Yuuri se tranquilizo un poco después de escucharlo— vengo desde Japón en busca de oportunidades, señor —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al azabache.

—Entiendo ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

— ¡Abuelo! —la protesta del rubio se escuchó fuerte y claro

—Tienes razón, Yuratchka ¿Dónde están mis modales? —el mayor le extendió una mano a Yuuri para que este la estrechara, lo cual hizo casi al instante— mi nombre es Nikolai Plisetsky ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Katsuki… —recordó que en el extranjero debía ir su nombre primero y luego su apellido, no como en Japón que era al revés—Yuuri Katsuki, señor.

El rubio abrió los ojos con una expresa cara de sorpresa y más molestia— oh que interesante, mi nieto también se llama Yuri —Nikolai rió.

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tengo que tener el mismo nombre que un perdedor?

— ¡Yuratchka! —Reprendió Nikolai al rubio por su falta de respeto— por qué no te invitamos a comer y hablamos un rato.

Yuri siguió con su cara de enojo pero no dijo nada más, no se iba a arriesgar a que su abuelo se enojara en serio con él, Nikolai era amable pero estricto. Yuuri accedió a la invitación solo porque en su interior sentía que así debían ser las cosas, además no podía apartar la vista del rubio el cual llamaba mucho su atención.

Llegaron a un restaurante familiar, al entrar Yuuri recordó que no traía dinero consigo, después de todo no estaba vivo y no necesitaba comer, pensó en algo rápido así que decidió que cuando le preguntaran, solo pediría agua excusándose con que no tenía hambre. Al parecer su cara preocupada fue evidente para Nikolai, pues este le dijo que no se preocupara de nada puesto que él era quien lo había invitado a comer. Yuuri le agradeció al mismo tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia y el mayor se sorprendía por lo respetuoso que era aquel chico.

Se sentaron y cada uno pidió algo para comer del menú, el azabache les dijo que al ser su primera vez en Rusia no sabía qué pedir, así que por favor ordenaran ellos por él. Pidieron una comida con nombre extraño para los tres y se dispusieron a conversar— dime Yuuri, ¿Ya tienes trabajo o vienes a estudiar? —Nikolai se veía muy interesado en el chico, le parecía que si este había venido al país por oportunidades, significaba que era alguien esforzado además de ser muy correcto y educado. Todo lo contrario a su gruñón y adorado nieto.

Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder lo que le sonara más coherente— vine en busca de trabajo, en realidad no pensé mucho en las consecuencias. Me ofrecieron una nueva oportunidad de vida y la acepte sin preguntar mucho.

—Eso quiere decir que alguien te trajo hasta aquí ¿Dónde está ahora? —la pregunta sorprendió al azabache dejándolo sin respuestas.

—Bueno… yo… no sé dónde se encuentra, desapareció después de que acepte su oferta —sonrió avergonzado por no saber cómo seguir con su mentira, mientras Nikolai creía que el joven estaba avergonzado por haber creído en las palabras de alguien más.

—Pero que tonto eres —Yuri habló por primera vez en todo el rato, mientras llegaban con sus platos— te estafaron, apostaría que hasta se quedaron con tú dinero.

Yuuri solo agacho su cabeza, no quería mentir, pero no había otra historia que pudiera contar. Nadie le creería que ni siquiera estaba realmente vivo— lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Tsk No sacas nada con disculparte, afróntalo y supérate —las palabras de Yuri sorprendieron al azabache ¿Estaba animándolo? Al parecer esa era su manera de ser empático— deja de auto compadecerte.

—Yuratchka, no seas duro con él. Solo tomó una mala decisión ¿Verdad? —el azabache asintió con la cabeza mientras Nikolai lo miraba recordando cuando él fue joven e ingenuo. El mayor tuvo que esforzarse mucho en su juventud para tener lo que ahora tenía, también fue engañado varias veces, pero aprendió de esos errores. Más tarde él padre de la que después se convirtió en su esposa, lo ayudó dándole trabajo en su empresa— Yuuri, ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —dijeron al unísono ambos Yuris por la sorpresiva propuesta.

—Eso. Verás, después de un tiempo de trabajar arduamente ahorre y puse un restaurante —Nikolai hizo una pausa por si Yuuri tenía alguna pregunta, al ver que no hablaría prosiguió— podría contratarte como mesero. Sé que no es un gran puesto, pero tendrías comida aparte de tu sueldo y en el restaurante hay una habitación que no ocupamos, se puede acondicionar para que duermas ahí. Así también tendríamos un cuidador nocturno ¿Qué dices?

Yuuri no sabía cómo responder a tan generosa oferta, en menos de un día había muerto, le daban una segunda oportunidad y encontraba una persona amable que le tendía una mano. Si hubiese tenido esa suerte antes de morir, quizás no estaría muerto para empezar— muchas gracias señor Nikolai —le regaló su mejor sonrisa, esperando que el hombre pudiese notar su sincero agradecimiento.

—Entonces ¿Contrataras a un desconocido? —Yuri parecía indignado por la propuesta— ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? —El rubio se levantó de su asiento apoyando ambas mano sobre la mesa— no sabes nada de él ¿Qué tal si te roba o algo?

—Yuratchka, el lugar es mío así que yo tomo las decisiones —el mayor miró duramente a su nieto— eres mi nieto y te quiero, pero no puedes entender algo que no has vivido.

— ¿Qué no he vivido? Mi madre me abandonó cuando era un niño, se lo que es estar solo.

—Entonces deberías saber lo importante que es el que alguien te tienda una mano —la conversación terminó en ese momento. Yuri se sentó en silencio sin apartar la vista de su plato y Yuuri se sintió mal por el Plisetsky menor, él estaba mintiendo, pero no tenía malas intenciones, solo quería encontrar el amor que nunca pudo vivir antes. Quizás ahora en este empleo podría conocer a más personas y encontrar a la mujer de la cual se enamoraría, tal vez por eso su instinto lo había guiado hasta el rubio.

Terminaron de comer y Nikolai decidió que debían dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo para que Yuuri comenzara lo antes posible. El viaje duró poco más de media hora en el transporte público, donde solo Nikolai y Yuuri conversaron ocasionalmente.

Al llegar al lugar, este se encontraba en funcionamiento puesto que Nikolai solo era el dueño, ahí tenía gente encargada para cada labor del local. El restaurante no era lujoso, pero tampoco era como cualquier otro, se veía como uno de clase media-alta en el cual se podían realizar reservaciones o también podías llegar de improviso.

Nikolai le mostró a Yuuri el lugar y lo presentó frente a los empleados. Yuri se detuvo a hablar con un joven que trabajaba ahí, este era serio y un poco más bajo que los Yuris pero al parecer era muy amigo con el rubio ya que éste le sonreía con amabilidad. Por un momento Yuuri se distrajo con la escena, pensando en si alguna vez aquel chico de ojos verdes le mostraría esa cara a él.

Se deshizo del pensamiento al momento en que tuvo que avanzar más, porque el ruso mayor quería llevarlo al lugar que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante. El sitio solo necesitaba un poco de limpieza, Nikolai le comentó que lamentaba no tener una cama, pero que podía conseguir un colchón si no le molestaba dormir en el suelo hasta que pudiese proveerle algo más adecuado, Yuuri le respondió que ya bastante hacía dándole un techo, trabajo y comida, que se sentía muy agradecido.

Horas más tarde llegó otra persona con el colchón mientras Yuuri limpiaba la habitación, todos los trabajadores del lugar le echaron una pequeña mano en su tiempo libre, eran muy amables. El chico serio de antes que conversaba con Yuri, se llamaba Otabek, él también le ayudó bastante, era más bajo, pero tenía más fuerza. Yuuri creía que se debía a su gran musculatura.

Así la noche llegó y los empleados se despidieron de todos en el local dejando solos a los Plisetsky, Otabek y Yuuri. El ruso mayor se despidió y el japonés volvió a agradecerle su amabilidad, el rubio y el otro muchacho se fueron juntos a los minutos después, el rubio solo dijo un “adiós, cerdo” y Otabek solo dijo “adiós” con su tono serio.

Yuuri únicamente pudo despedirse con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, no sabía el por qué, pero le molestaba que se fueran juntos, además él no era un cerdo, no era su culpa tener las mejillas un poco más llenitas que otras personas. Suspiro por el cansancio mental-espiritual que sentía y decidió observar el lugar con detenimiento buscando algo que hacer, no sentía sueño así que para no aburrirse comenzó a dibujar al hermoso ser de luz en una libreta para tomar las órdenes.

Al no tener lápices adecuados, el dibujo le quedo lindo pero no tan hermoso como habría quedado con el óleo que utilizaba para sus pinturas. Sintió nostalgia al recordar a su familia y pensar en lo triste que estarían ahora al recibir la noticia de su muerte, pero no podía contactarlos, parte de las condiciones era no decirle a nadie así que debería soportar solo la situación, aunque no pensó lo difícil que sería cuando acepto.

Había muchas cosas que no había pensado por el poco tiempo que creyó que tendría para responder, algo como una “oferta de tiempo limitado” que si no adquieres inmediatamente pierdes la oportunidad. Nada de eso importaba, tenía una segunda chance y si lo lograba no se quedaría como esos espíritus errantes que vagaban por ahí sin un propósito.

Volvió a pensar en Yuri y lo hermoso que le pareció antes de saber que era un hombre, ahora él debía estar divirtiéndose con su amigo o por lo menos eso era lo que suponía, por algo se habían ido juntos ¿No? Así pasó la noche, dejando la libreta sin hojas en las cuales poder dibujar y drenando su cabeza de todo lo que no había podido pensar durante el día, ya que habían sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

El sol iluminó la mañana y Yuuri supo que debía alistarse para comenzar con el trabajo, al poco tiempo llegaron sus compañeros. Todos le ayudaron en su primer día guiándolo y repitiéndole lo que no entendía, Yuuri se sentía muy agradecido con cada uno de ellos. Mientras atendía las mesas, se fijaba en las chicas y si lograba percibir algo de ellas, aunque fuera un poco de atracción, pero nada pasó.

No vio a Nikolai, ni a Yuri en todo el día, hasta que la hora de cerrar se fue acercando y ambos llegaron al lugar. El rubio lo saludó secamente para luego dirigirse donde su amigo a platicar, el mayor lo felicito por su buen trabajo comentándole que todos hablaron maravillas de él, pero Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en que el joven de ojos verdes sonreía hermosamente para Otabek.

Volvieron a repetir las acciones del día anterior, retirándose primero los demás empleados, luego Nikolai y al último Yuri junto a Otabek. Pasaron tres días de la misma manera, todos ellos con la misma rutina, hasta que la noche antes de su día libre— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros o no? —Otabek le habló con su típico tono serio antes de irse. Yuuri sorprendido miró al rubio a ver si este tenía algún tipo de objeción, pero no dijo nada, solo volteo hacia la puerta y se adelantó.

—Si no es molestia, me encantaría —quizás esta era otra jugada del destino, ayudándolo a conocer más personas para llegar a su objetivo. A donde sea que fueran podría observar con atención para encontrar a aquella mujer.

—Bien, vamos entonces —Otabek se encaminó hacia la entrada seguido por Yuuri, al salir vio una motocicleta negra con sidecar al costado. Yuri ya se encontraba en la parte trasera de la moto y con un casco de animal print sobre su cabeza, Otabek se sentó en el lugar del conductor y le extendió un casco negro a Yuuri— siéntate ahí—apuntó con su pulgar el sidecar. El japonés recibió el casco, se lo puso y subió.

Cuando Otabek encendió el motor, el rubio inmediatamente se agarro de su cintura, algo que causó una pequeña molestia en Yuuri, pero no le dio importancia. Condujo por un rato hasta llegar a una especie de pub donde había una gran fila para entrar, se bajaron de la motocicleta y se dirigieron al lugar.

—Beka, nosotros vamos por allá —Otabek solo asintió mientras en la mente de Yuuri solo resonaba la palabra “Beka” ¿Tan cercanos eran que ya le tenía un sobrenombre cariñoso?

—Bien Yura, los veo adentro —sin más Otabek los dejo solos entrando al lugar por un costado.

—Vamos, cerdo —claro, pensaba Yuuri. A él le tocaba ser llamado “cerdo”.

—La fila es enorme —fue lo único que dijo el japonés antes de seguir al rubio que ya se encaminaba a la entrada.

—Beka es DJ aquí, así que entra por el lugar de los empleados del local —le comentaba Yuri en un tono tranquilo mientras caminaba delante de él— nosotros no haremos la fila, ya me conocen así que entraremos antes.

Tras decir esto llegaron a la entrada sin hacer la tediosa fila, el guardia reconoció al rubio mirándolo como si quisiera comérselo y lo dejó entrar, eso molesto a Yuuri ¿Acaso no tenía siquiera un poco de respeto por la gente? Al entrar el sitio estaba algo lleno y Yuri se adelantó al estar acostumbrado a ir solo.

Yuuri perdió de vista al rubio por lo cual comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, repentinamente sintió como alguien lo agarraba desde las caderas y susurraba en su oído “hola guapo” era una voz masculina pero desconocida para él. Volteo y pudo ver a un hombre rubio, de cabello corto, largas pestaña y ojos verdes— mi nombre es Chris ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —tras decir lo último Yuuri sintió como el hombre había apretado una de sus nalgas haciendo que el japonés se sobresaltara.

Yuuri no sabía que estaba pasando, ni cómo debía reaccionar, hasta que sintió como alguien lo agarró fuertemente de la muñeca tirando de él al mismo tiempo, su vista se encontró con otros ojos verdes pero estos los conocía muy bien y estaban llenos de furia— viene conmigo —gruñó el rubio de largo cabello, el otro hombre solo sonrió y se retiró diciendo “será para la próxima vez” mientras agitaba su mano en el aire a modo de despedida y se perdía en la multitud.

Yuri no soltó su agarre y siguió tirando de la muñeca del japonés hasta guiarlo a la barra, ahí se sentaron y Yuuri pudo ver con mayor claridad el lugar. No habían mujeres ahí, solo hombres aunque algunos llevaban ropa bastante femenina y entonces lo entendió, el lugar era especialmente para homosexuales.

Miró al rubio en busca de respuestas y se dio cuenta que los ojos verdes del contrario ya estaban clavados en él— ¿Por qué siempre te pierdes? —Dijo molesto— ¡¿Y por qué mierda dejas que te toquen tan fácilmente?! —lo último sonó más a un alegato.

—Lo siento, te- te perdí de vista y comencé a buscarte y… y… esehombremetoqueteo —lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Recién estaba cayendo en cuenta de que era un lugar de hombres a los cuales les gustaban hombres, y que más encima había sido acosado por uno. No tenía nada en contra de los gay, pero no significaba que se dejaría atacar por uno.

—Tsk ¿Estás bien? ¿No hizo nada más? —Yuuri abrió sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, el rubio se sintió aliviado de que su descuido no hubiera llegado a mayores. Ese tipo, Chris, era muy promiscuo y siempre se le andaba insinuando a todos los que encontraba lindos y tímidos, es decir, Yuuri era su presa perfecta— ¿Te molesta estar aquí?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Yuuri— no, no me molesta —Yuuri pensó bien en cómo decir lo siguiente— tú sólo vienes aquí porque Otabek es el DJ ¿Cierto?

—En parte si, por otro lado puedes conocer muchas personas —el rubio miró hacia la multitud— no sé si me di a entender.

Yuuri lo entendió perfectamente, el rubio era uno de ellos, eso significaba que si él y Otabek eran tan cercanos era porque… sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. De algún modo el que Yuri fuese gay no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero imaginarlo con su amigo juntos como pareja era otra cosa.

Ambos voltearon hacia la barra mientras el rubio decía “yo invito” y se disponían a pedir algo para beber. Bebieron unos cuantos tragos hasta que llegó el momento de que Otabek hiciera su trabajo, el rubio volvió a tomar al japonés por la muñeca para guiarlo más cerca de donde el otro hacía su magia. La cara de felicidad de Yuri era hermosa “lástima que no sea para mí” pensó Yuuri, dejándose guiar por el otro.

Ambos habían bebido un poco de mas, Yuri soltó al otro al llegar a su destino para comenzar a moverse al compás de la música mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo las vibraciones de esta en su cuerpo. Era increíble que alguien que podía ser tan rudo a diario, se tranquilizara y se viera tan hermoso y frágil con la música, como si la sintiera con cada parte de su ser. Al parecer realmente el dicho “la música calma a la bestia” aplicaba en este caso.

El rubio abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los marrones del contrario— ¿No vas a bailar? —preguntó en un tono de voz diferente al brusco que usaba habitualmente con el japonés. Yuuri solo asintió y comenzó a moverse también al compás de la música, en la medida que el tiempo avanzaba sus cuerpos iban quedando cada vez más cerca.

Se dieron cuenta de su cercanía cuando la mano de Yuri roso el antebrazo del azabache, entonces los ojos verdes miraron con atención a los marrones logrando que Yuuri se sonrojara al instante por la intensidad de la mirada de su acompañante. Sin parar de bailar y en un acto de valentía que era provocado por el alcohol en su sangre, Yuuri acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre el rubio y el, para voltearse quedando de espaldas al contrario y comenzar a bailar sensualmente, subiendo y bajando, rozando su cuerpo con el del contrario al hacerlo.

A Yuri le encantó la actitud atrevida del otro, el japonés había captado su atención desde que lo vio afligido en una banca del parque, pero no le había dado mayor importancia hasta que él mismo se había acercado mirándolo fijamente. Se había puesto tan nervioso que no supo cómo reaccionar, así que lo hizo agresivamente.

El azabache era realmente lindo, pero él no iba a admitirlo en voz alta ya que no sabía la reacción que tendría el otro ¿Qué tal si era homofóbico? Su abuelo sabía lo que él era y no le importaba, cuando él tenía trece años se lo había confesado y lo único que este le respondió fue “Yuratchka, te amare sin importar como seas. Eres mi nieto y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz”, pero eso no significaba que todos fueran iguales, a sus cortos veinte años se había encontrado con gente que lo discriminaba por lo que era, esto provocaba que desconfiara de todos y su fuerte carácter se antepusiera ante lo que sentía realmente.

Al día siguiente de que su abuelo contratara a Yuuri, el rubio se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Aunque no creyera que fuese posible, al parecer había sido amor a primera vista, así que le contó a su mejor amigo Otabek, este le dijo que lo invitaran a salir al pub que frecuentaban, si el japonés arrancaba sabría que no había posibilidad, pero si se quedaba aún habría esperanza.

Y ahí estaban bailando mientras Yuuri se acercaba sin ninguna vergüenza, meneando su pelvis lo cual el rubio tomo como una clara incitación hacia su persona. Yuri tomó fuertemente las caderas del contrario mientras seguía bailando y acercaba aun más sus cuerpos, si es que se podía. Se acercó al oído del contrario y susurro— eres un pervertido —luego mordió la hélice de su oreja, él también estaba algo ebrio así que no le importaba en ese momento ser menos intimidante.

El rubio volteo al azabache desde sus caderas, presionándolas con más fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados en estas para luego besarlo. Al principio Yuuri se sorprendió por la acción, nunca había estado con otro hombre, pero a los pocos segundos correspondió el fogoso contacto de Yuri, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto para tener más cercanía mientras el otro soltaba sus caderas para atraparlo por la cintura en un fuerte agarre, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

Pararon de bailar para besarse adecuadamente entre la multitud de extraños, entre las luces de colores y envueltos por el sonido de la música que Otabek mezclaba especialmente para ellos. Sus labios permanecían juntos solo hasta que el aire les faltaba, solo en esos momentos se separaban tomando una bocanada de aire para luego seguir deleitándose con el sabor del contrario. Yuuri abrió un poco su boca para darle paso a la lengua del rubio, este no tardó en aceptar la invitación mientras colaba su mano izquierda bajo la camiseta del azabache para sentir un poco de su piel, la cual se erizo enseguida ante su tacto.

La música terminó y los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar, logrando romper el momento de los Yuris, los cuales se separaron mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y con los labios hinchados, Yuuri sentía que su corazón se llenaba por completo con un sentimiento que desconocía— vamos —dijo Yuri y tomó de la mano al japonés, entrelazando sus dedos y guiándolo al lugar donde se encontrarán con Otabek.

Otabek ya los esperaba en un pequeño espacio apartado— parece que todo salió bien —dijo el DJ al verlos acercándose. Ambos se sonrojaron instantáneamente, los efectos del alcohol estaban bajando un poco y la vergüenza estaba llegando a ellos.

—Cállate, Beka —el rubio sonó molesto, pero no soltó la mano de Yuuri.

—Yura, ¿Te llevo a tu casa o iras con Yuuri? —Otabek era muy directo además de que siempre hablaba con seriedad. El había notado de inmediato que su mejor amigo sentía algo por Yuuri cuando llegó al restaurante quejándose y sin parar de hablar de él, también se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada del japonés sobre el rubio y de cómo su cara cambiaba a una molesta cuando los amigos estaban juntos y Yura reía, lo que el otro no sabía era que el rubio sonreía al nombrar a Yuuri.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al pensar que Otabek y Yuri tenían algo, además de no haberse dado cuenta de que él mismo tenía sentimientos por Yuri— vendrá conmigo —dijo el japonés sorprendiendo a los otros dos por su actitud extrovertida, en su lugar de trabajo era bastante tímido. Yuuri por su parte sabía que debía actuar rápido, su tiempo estaba contado después de todo y no sabía cuánto era.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Y a quien le preguntaste cerdo?! —el rubio sonaba enojado, pero un ligero temblor en su voz dio a notar que solo quería ocultar lo que realmente quería. Esa simple cosa fue imperceptible para Yuuri, pero muy clara para su amigo que lo conocía muy bien.

—Está bien, pediré un taxi para ustedes —Otabek sacó su teléfono mientras el ruso menor alegaba que él no había aceptado tal cosa, pero era ignorado por su amigo el cual ya estaba hablando con el taxista dándole la dirección del local.

Yuuri se empezó a sentir un poco nervioso— si no quieres venir conmigo, lo entiendo —el japonés le sonrió intentando demostrar que no le afectaba— lo siento por tomar decisiones por mi cuenta —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró hacia el baño.

Yuri y Otabek quedaron solos, el DJ le dijo a su amigo que si quería que esto funcionara debía demostrar un poco más lo que quería, que Yuuri ya lo había aceptado así que no debía ocultarse tras esa máscara de agresión que siempre intentaba traer. El rubio sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero era demasiado obstinado y no quería admitirlo.

Bufo molesto y se dirigió al baño a buscar al chico que lo traía un poco loco desde la primera vez que lo vio tan indefenso, su teoría era que al tener un carácter fuerte sentía la necesidad de proteger del mundo exterior a una persona tan frágil. El problema era que él no era bueno con las palabras de aliento ni las acciones, así que le había pedido a Otabek que lo ayudara en el trabajo.

Protestó cuando su abuelo quiso contratarlo porque tenía miedo de tenerlo cerca, el sentimiento que nació en él y que crecía con cada segundo lo estaba aterrando por dentro, solo era un chico asustado de salir herido. Siendo abandonado por su madre para luego notar que las personas lo despreciaban por ser quien era, hacía que su lógica le dictara aislarse del mundo y ser él mismo con las únicas dos personas que lo aceptaban tal cual era, Otabek y su abuelo. Ahora al parecer debía incluir a Yuuri en su vida, no sabía cómo todo había ido tan rápido, pero se sentía correcto, como si el tiempo estuviese en contra.

Llego a los baños y se topó con Yuuri en la entrada, no sabía que decir así que prefirió realizar una acción, después de todo “una acción vale más que mil palabras”. Se acercó y lo beso acorralándolo contra la pared que separaba el establecimiento de los baños, algo muy normal en ese tipo de lugares, sin importar si eran para heterosexuales u homosexuales, en todos estos lados se veían personas besándose e incluso toqueteándose por el exceso de alcohol o por las drogas que se filtraban en ellos.

Yuuri correspondió al instante, el rubio se separo solo para decir “quiero ir contigo” y luego volver a besarlo. Volvió a separarse, esta vez por el sonido insistente de su celular, al contestarlo se dio cuenta de que Beka estaba avisándole que el taxi los esperaba en la entrada. Rápidamente le aviso a Yuuri quien asintió para luego emprender su camino a la salida.

Yuri abrazo al japonés por la cintura desde atrás al pasar por el tumulto de gente, no iba a dejar que otro degenerado tocara al que ahora era casi su pareja. Yuuri puso sus manos sobre las del rubio al sentirse seguro con él, caminaron de esta forma a la salida y vieron al taxi esperándolos ahí.

Se subieron a este y le indicaron la dirección del restaurante, Yuri cambio de opinión en último momento y le dijo al chofer que cambiarán el rumbo a un hotel, no quería que las cosas que iban a hacer fueran en un restaurante que por otro lado era de su abuelo. Llegaron al hotel y el rubio pidió una habitación, ambos subieron al piso indicado mientras se besaban de vez en cuando en el ascensor y en el pasillo.

Al llegar a la habitación que tenía el mismo número que la tarjeta entregada, abrieron inmediatamente para meterse de forma rápida y continuar con los besos entre ellos. Yuuri no sabía nada del sexo entre hombres, puesto que nunca había tenido una relación con uno, solo había tenido una novia por la cual sentía mucho cariño pero nunca fue amor, se dio cuenta cuando ella rompió con él diciéndole que tenía sentimientos por alguien más y a él no le había dolido nada.

El japonés se dejó guiar por Yuri que al parecer era más experimentado, esa idea lo molesto, pensar en el rubio siendo tocado por alguien más aunque fuese en el pasado lo molestaba demasiado, por lo que entre besos mordió el labio del ruso. Lo que no sabía es que eso solo activaba el lado un poco sádico de este, el cual le devolvió el mordisco con un poco más de intensidad, así fue como de pie y contra la pared Yuuri fue despojado de su camiseta mientras era devorado por el rubio que había comenzado a morder cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando la marca de sus dientes en él y sacando jadeos y pequeños gemidos de la boca del azabache.

A Yuuri le gusto la sensación de los dientes del rubio contra su piel, en su cuello, clavícula, pecho y cintura, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón y bajarlo un poco para dejar a la vista parte de su ingle, mordiendo un poco de piel en ese lugar, causando que el otro se estremeciera por completo. Yuuri tiro de los largos cabellos del rubio mientras sentía como su virilidad se hacía más grande, Yuri acaricio ese abultado lugar por encima de la tela que lo cubría, apretándolo al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano.

El rubio se levantó y volvió a unir sus labios con los del japonés, el contrario tomó el borde de la camiseta del ruso y comenzó a levantarla para sacársela. Yuri lo ayudo un poco, puesto que era más alto a Yuuri le costaría quitarla del todo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó de manera arrogante el rubio al ver como Yuuri lo observaba detenidamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el delgado cuerpo del ruso, logrando que este soltara un pequeño suspiro al sentir su toque.

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi —la respuesta del japonés tomo por sorpresa a Yuri, dejándolo sin palabras. Yuuri sonrió satisfecho por la reacción del contrario y lo tomo por el cuello pasando sus brazos detrás de este para acercarlo y besarlo mientras caminaba guiándolo hacia la cama.

Las piernas de Yuri toparon con el borde de la cama haciéndolos caer sobre el colchón, con Yuuri sobre el rubio. Ambos rieron al momento de caer. Yuuri pensó que sería como en las películas, cayendo románticamente para seguir acariciándose, pero cayeron bruscamente, rebotando en el colchón.

Yuuri se sentó justo sobre la entrepierna del ruso, sintiendo algo duro cerca de su trasero— parece que alguien necesita atención —el japonés se relamió sensualmente los labios y se movió hacia atrás quedando entre las piernas de Yuri. Desabotono su pantalón y bajó el cierre, todo ante la insistente mirada del rubio. El ruso levantó sus caderas ayudando a Yuuri a quitar sus pantalones y ropa interior, dejando libre su erección.

El japonés pensó que esto le gustaría al ruso puesto que ambos eran hombres debían gustarles cosas parecidas. Comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha lentamente, para luego bajar su cabeza y tomarlo en su boca casi por completo logrando que Yuri soltara un jadeo al sentir la húmeda cavidad que lo succionaba.

El rubio no apartaba la mirada de Yuuri, el cual seguía chupando desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del ruso, metiéndolo y sacándolo por completo. Yuri había comenzado a mover sus caderas intentando profundizar el contacto, para luego poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, ayudándolo a marcar el ritmo.

De un momento a otro Yuri se sentó sobre la cama mientras tomaba la cara de Yuuri colocando su palma en el mentón del contrario y apretando un poco sus mejillas con los dedos— no es suficiente —el ruso agitado por lo anterior, miro con intensidad al azabache tras decir esto. Éste entendió de inmediato que debían pasar a la siguiente fase, pero no sabía cómo proceder exactamente.

El rubio captó la inseguridad del japonés por lo que lo guió para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, dejando sus erecciones juntas. Yuri puso tres dedos en su propia boca y los chupó y lamió, incitando al japonés con su sensualidad al actuar. Yuuri se lanzó a besarlo apenas sacó sus dedos de su boca, mientras se besaban ardientemente el rubio palpo la entrada del japonés para luego comenzar a introducir lentamente un dedo.

Yuuri no sentía dolor, solo una pequeña molestia, la cual se disipó al notar que con su mano libre el rubio había comenzado a masturbarlos juntos. El japonés puso una mano también sobre la excitación de ambos, ayudando a Yuri para que se tocaran más intensamente.

Yuri aprovechó para meter otro dedo y profundizar las estocadas con estos, logrando llegar al punto G de Yuuri, logrando que gimiera fuertemente. Siguió tocando ese punto insistentemente, logrando sacar más sonidos de los labios del contrario, para después abrir sus dedos como tijeras dilatando más su entrada y agregando un tercer dedo.

Cuando Yuuri estuvo suficientemente dilatado, Yuri lo tumbó sobre el colchón quedando el arriba— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó el rubio y el contrario asintió inmediatamente. Ambos soltaron un sonido de satisfacción en el momento que el ruso se hundió en el interior del japonés, el interior del azabache era cálido y apretado, era mucho mejor que su boca.

Entro por completo de una sola estocada para luego quedarse quieto mientras esperaba alguna señal de que le era permitido moverse, Yuuri movió sus caderas profundizando aún más la intromisión del contrario. Yuri entendió que ya podía comenzar y empezó a embestir al azabache de manera lenta, entrando y saliendo por completo.

Yuuri jadeaba completamente agitado por todas las sensaciones nuevas que sentía dentro de él, además de lo físico estaba ese sentimiento asfixiante, pero cálido que lo llenaba por completo al darse cuenta de que Yuri estaba con él. El rubio se acercó a su oído mientras se volvía a hundir en él— te amo —susurro logrando que el corazón de Yuuri latiera mucho más rápido, si es que era posible.

El japonés se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda del ruso mientras este aumentaba de a poco la velocidad de las embestidas— Yura… ¡Ah!... ma… más rápido —dijo de manera audible el azabache. El ruso obedeció inmediatamente, aumentando la velocidad y al mismo tiempo aumentando la fuerza con la que se hundía en Yuuri, logrando que fueran uno por completo.

—Mnm… Yura… Yura… —el japonés no paraba de gemir el nombre del rubio, logrando incentivarlo para darle más placer. El ruso tomo la virilidad del que estaba bajo él y comenzó a tocarlo para que lograran terminar al mismo tiempo. Yuuri sintió que estaba a punto de culminar, así que beso a Yuri en el momento preciso cuando ambos acabaron, mientras el gemido de ambos era ahogado por los labios del otro.

Siguieron besándose un rato más después de haber terminado el acto de amarse, cuando se separaron se pudo escuchar un “también te amo” como respuesta tardía por parte del japonés, mientras abrazaba al ruso logrando que este recargara su cabeza en el hombro del azabache, para que no pudiese ver su rostro.

Después de limpiarse adecuadamente, se quedaron abrazados en la cama en un cómodo silencio. No había necesidad de palabras por el momento, ambos sabían lo que sentían aunque hubiese sido repentino. Un puro y hermoso amor a primera vista, tal como en los cuentos de hadas que escuchaban cuando eran pequeños.

—Es extraño —Yuuri rompió el silencio— siempre pensé que me enamoraría de una chica. Al parecer el amor lo encuentras cuándo y dónde menos lo esperas.

—Tienes razón, nunca pensé en enamorarme de un cerdo —Yuri rompió todo el ambiente romántico que se había formado.

— ¡Oye! No estoy tan gordo —replico Yuuri— quizás un poco cachetón… ¿Qué piensas del amor a primera vista? —el japonés quería saber la opinión del contrario.

—Si me hubieses preguntado antes de verte, te diría que es una mierda estúpida que no existe —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar— si me lo preguntas ahora… creo que fue extraño, pero me enamore de ti apenas te vi.

Yuuri se sorprendió por la sinceridad y el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio. Sabía que era difícil para él hablar de sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que de alguna manera las cosas estaban ocurriendo más rápido de lo usual. Recordó la razón, pero sabía que no podía hablar de eso, así que se limitó a hablar de otras cosas— pensé que tu y Otabek estaban juntos —rió al recordar sus celos y al darse cuenta que ni siquiera supo lo que eran en ese momento.

— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo y Beka…? —Bufó molesto— él es mi mejor amigo, él me aconsejo llevarte al pub porque yo tenía miedo de que me rechazaras —el japonés se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo del rubio— pero de alguna manera sentimos lo mismo —Yuri abrazó también con más fuerza al azabache y besó su frente.

Continuaron hablando hasta la madrugada, sobre sus vidas. Yuri le contó sobre su pasado, sus temores y todo lo que lo había llevado a ser como era, también le contó de su gran amor y admiración por su abuelo y su cariño por Otabek. Yuuri por su parte le contó un poco de que sabía pintar y que en algún momento de su vida había hecho algunas obras de arte, el rubio sorprendido le preguntó si los dibujos en la libreta de notas que estaba en el restaurante los había hecho él, la respuesta de Yuuri fue afirmativa mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente al ser descubierto. En aquella libreta no solo había dibujos del ser de luz, sino también de Yuri y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Podrías dibujarme? —Dijo Yuri sorprendiendo al contrario— vi la libreta, se que habían dibujos míos, pero… quiero un recuerdo de este momento —Yuuri entendió la petición y accedió. Encontraron una libreta para notas como la que había en su trabajo, pero esta la tenían para anotar números telefónicos, puesto que estaba cerca del teléfono de red fija con el que contaba el hotel.

Tomo el lápiz y se sentó en la cama, Yuri se quedó recostado en la cama con su largo cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y mirando al japonés con intensidad y amor. Éste lo dibujo con esa pose lo mejor que pudo con lo poco que contaba. Yuri poso más veces logrando que el japonés llenará la libreta hasta la mitad.

—Cuando volvamos podrías hacer un cuadro —a Yuri le habían encantado los pequeños retratos y los observaba con atención mientras volvían a yacer abrazados en la cama. “sí” fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del japonés antes de caer rendidos al sueño.

Yuuri despertó primero al sentir una presencia ajena en la habitación. Se levantó poniéndose su ropa interior y la camiseta de Yuri, mientras observaba el lugar con detenimiento intentando buscar algo extraño. Algo en él le pidió mirar hacia el espejo y cuando lo hizo pudo divisar como el hermoso ser de ojos azules y plateados cabellos salía de él.

—Estás listo, Yuuri —dijo él y Yuuri sintió como su corazón se estrujaba por completo. Había cumplido con su “asunto pendiente” y ahora debía marcharse a donde pertenecía.

Yuuri observó al rubio mientras dormía plácidamente y sintió sus mejillas humedecerse a medida que el dolor aumentaba en su pecho— ¿No puede ser un poco más? Ni siquiera me he despedido y…

—Yuuri —lo interrumpió el platinado— el trato ya está hecho, debes cumplir tu también.

Yuuri seco sus lagrimas y se acercó al ruso para depositar un último beso en su frente, tomo el lápiz y la libreta para escribir algo bajo la atenta mirada del de ojos azules. Dejo el objeto en el velador y se acerco al ser de luz mientras contenía sus sollozos— no estoy listo, pero… un trato es un trato —tomo la mano del platinado y este lo guió a través del espejo en el momento justo que unos ojos verdes se posaban sobre ellos, alcanzando a ver como la mitad del cuerpo de su amado era succionada por su reflejo.

Yuuri siguió llorando aún cerca de la luz, el ser de ojos azules se compadeció un poco y lo abrazo. Siempre era difícil cumplir estos deseos, pues cuando ya estaban cumplidos era doloroso para los humanos proseguir— tranquilo, todo será mejor al otro lado de la luz —intentó calmarlo, pero éste seguía llorando, a pesar de no estar vivo sentía que se asfixiaba, que le faltaba el aire y que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento— su amor fue corto, pero verdadero —tomó la cara de Yuuri entre sus manos para que lo viera a la cara y le sonrió cálidamente para darle seguridad— se encontrarán en la otra vida, te lo prometo.

Así fue como Yuuri accedió a atravesar la luz con la esperanza de poder reencarnar y volver a encontrar a su amado rubio en la otra vida.

Mientras tanto Yuri no sabía lo que vio exactamente, se sentía irreal, como un sueño, no era posible que a Yuuri se lo hubiese tragado el espejo ¿Cierto? sacudió su cabeza y llamó el nombre de Yuuri, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Comenzó a desesperarse y llamó varias veces más, se levantó aún desnudo y se dirigió al baño, pero no estaba ahí. Llamó a la portería para preguntar si alguien con la descripción del azabache había salido, pero la respuesta fue negativa.

El rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿Dónde estaba Yuuri? En un intento de asegurarse de que nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora había sido un sueño, tomó la libreta y se puso a mirar los dibujos uno por uno. Llegó hasta el último y al voltear la hoja encontró un escrito:

<<Yuuri Katsuki, accidente de avión desde Japón a Rusia>>

Además de eso salía una fecha, la cual era un día antes de que se encontraran en el parque, no sabía que significaba, así que como no tenía respuestas decidió acceder al internet. Lo primero que puso fue “accidente de avión desde Japón a Rusia” encontrando una noticia con la misma fecha que estaba escrito el papel, informando sobre el accidente. En el escrito decía que todos los pasajeros habían muerto, además había una lista de tripulantes, Yuri no tardó en abrir el archivo en PDF para encontrarse con que dentro de la lista estaba el nombre de su amado.

No sabía qué pensar, puso el nombre del japonés en el buscador y encontró su biografía como artista reconocido a nivel nacional en Japón y una foto de él. Comenzó a llorar, era él, era su amado. No sabía cómo, pero él, era la persona con la que había estado los últimos días, de la que se había enamorado y con quien había compartido esa misma cama donde ahora se encontraba solo.

Lloro desconsoladamente por un buen rato. Cuando volvió a casa nadie recordaba haber compartido con el azabache, ni siquiera Nikolai u Otabek, Yuri no quiso ahondar en el tema así que se fue a su habitación. Se encerró durante varios días, no quería comer ni ver a nadie, todos estaban muy preocupados, pero el rubio se rehusaba a vivir sin su Yuuri.

Un día mientras tiraba cosas de un lado a otro en su habitación, encontró la primera libreta, la observó con detenimiento logrando que el dolor volviera a su corazón al recordar al japonés. Mientras sus ojos derramaban más lágrimas tuvo una idea, escaneo los dibujos de esa persona desconocida para él, encontrando en internet distintas leyendas sobre ese ser.

La que más le hizo sentido fue la del ser de luz que cumplía los deseos de las almas errantes para que pudiesen saldar su “asunto pendiente” guiándolos al más allá, para que pudiesen tener una nueva vida al reencarnar— nos encontraremos en la próxima vida, lo prometo —susurro Yuri antes de acostarse a dormir nuevamente. Viviría bien para no tener nada pendiente a la hora de morir y así reencontrarse con Yuuri, después de todo podía tachar de su lista “amor verdadero”.

**FIN**


End file.
